Victor Charlie/Trivia
Trivia *When Bowman knifes the VC where the two squads meet up,if you aim at the body of the VC the crosshairs are red.(confirmed on Xbox 360) *Reznov asked where Swift is, but he never saw or knew him (Swift) because Reznov went on the other side of the tunnel and later met up with Mason in the farther part of the tunnel. *When one is swimming in the water, if one were to stay near the top of the water, and look to their side, they will see their shadow. All they see are arms, this is because there is no model for the character outside of scripted sequences, like kicking open a door, rappelling, stealth-killing enemies, etc. Once these scripted actions are completed, the model disappears and the player is "invisible" again. *The subtitles read as "Charlie's getting on that MG! Shit! Take cover!" while advancing through the rat tunnels, but Woods just simply exclaimed "MG, take cover!". *"Victor Charlie" stands for VC in the NATO Phonetic Alphabet, which in turn stands for Viet Cong. "Charlie" was less commonly used to name NVA forces as well, as it referred to all communist forces. *Going underwater for too long will cause Mason to drown. *At the part of the level where the two teams meet up, when Bowman jumps into the water, he seems to just disappear, as when the player goes underwater, they can see no trace of him or see him climbing out of the water. *After Bowman jumps in the water his partner will not follow him. In fact, he does not move from where he is seen standing *When Bowman orders Mason to take out the ZPU on the river with the Grim Reaper, the former acknowledges him as a normal soldier, disregarding the latter's rank. But due to their camaraderie, Mason still obeyed Bowman's order. *While using the Viet Cong as a human shield on the beginning of the mission, look to the ammo of AK-47. It starts with a count of 80 rounds in the magazine with no reserve ammo. This is strange because Mason is holding a 30 round magazine. After eliminating the other hostiles, it goes back to 30/270. *There is a strange thing that happens in this level, when the player swims away from the boats at the start of the level and get to the two sleeping soldiers, Woods will duck and tell the player to do the same even though it is a boarded up window, although a possibility why he ordered Mason to do this was to avoid any shadows coming through the cracks that might give away their position. *There is an odd glitch if the player swims towards the C4 planting location while holding the activation key, they may see Mason has four arms; two are swimming and the other two are planting the bomb. *A Commando with Tiger Camouflage can be found on a dead squad-mate. However on the PC version, the player starts the attack with the weapon. *It appears that the helicopter that got shot down by Viet Cong soldiers belongs to the 1st Cavalry Division, shown by the horse head in the yellow background seen on the front of the helicopter. *Said helicopter above is also a reference to Apocalypse Now and We Were Soldiers as the helicopter was also part of the 1st Cavalry Division. *"Victor Charlie" and "Payback" are the only levels in the Call of Duty series where the player can use a human shield. *The SOG knife used in this level is different from the normal melee knife. *After Woods silently instructs the player to kill the two sleeping Viet Cong, they can be left alone and do not actually need to be killed, without further consequences. If they are left alone, however, one will not receive the trophy/achievement Up-Close and Personal. *If the player blows up the machine gun with the Grim Reaper rather than shooting the operator they will receive an achievement/trophy called Heavy Hand, The machine gun is usable as well. *Diving to prone into the pit before the tunnels will result in death upon impact with the ground. *When the player is swimming to safety at the beginning,The player might notice that Reznov is not creating any air bubbles- this is possibly a form of foreshadowing at Reznov not actually being there, or a developer oversight. *The player can friendly fire Swift all he/she wants in the rat tunnels before the VC comes out and kills him without getting a friendly fire citation, note that bullet holes will appear in his body, but he will not react. *When Bowman is seen for the first time when he takes out a guard, the player can aim his cross-hair over that guard the player will notice that they still are red, and that knifing the corpse from some distance will cause an odd stabbing animation. The corpse will bleed when knifed. *Also, the Viet Cong that Bowman killed may still be partially alive, because his fingers are twitching. *The bird perched on the roof of the house where you can kill the sleeping VC can occasionally be killed. *In this mission, the player is given 6 different weapons without having to pick them up: the M1911, the AK-47, SOG Knife, WA2000, the Commando w/ grenade launcher, and the Python w/ flashlight (and speed reloader). *In the Wii version the player doesn't get the WA2000 but keeps the M1911. *Although it only says Python and flashlight, the pistol also has a speed reloader. *The opening conversation between Woods and Mason is the only time in Call of Duty: Black Ops that a character addresses Woods only by his first name of Frank. *It is impossible to pick up a weapon other than the Python in the tunnels. There is, however, another Python that can be taken for ammo. In the chamber where the player is reunited with Reznov, a Python snub nose is on a table, on top of a white binder, on the right of the chamber. That Python may have been for a Russian Roulette. *The Viet Cong in this level fight extremley similar to the Militia from Modern Warfare 2, due to the fact they tend to fight in large numbers, spray bullets, hide behind cover and other times run straight at the player, and shoot RPGs from rooftops. *There is a glitch in this mission. After using the Viet Cong as a human shield and killing all the enemies in there the player will have to continue but Woods will start shooting at nothing in the river and the player is not able to advance. Also, Reznov disappears. *This is the first time in any Call of Duty game where the player can see multiple snakes, birds, and fish acting as they would in their environment. *When Mason encounters Reznov in the rat tunnels for the first time, he states the line "No one fights alone". This is the slogan/catchphrase for the Call of Duty series *When you are with Reznov in the rat tunnels if you shoot the Viet Cong soldier that attempts to kill Reznov the mark will show but there will be no effect. (The Viet Cong could have just been in Mason's mind as well as Reznov). *It seems as though this level was added in later on in development as there are several overseen glitches in this level, poorly rendered civilians, and there is no real important plot details contained in this mission, its possible it was added in simply for the sake of giving a proper intro to the Viet Cong. *Although the game and Bowman instruct the player to do so, one does not have to pick up the Grim Reaper in order to destroy the ZSU, it can be taken out simply by shooting it or hitting it with a grenade launcher. *The Vietnamese civilians in this level use the same model as the Chinese civilians in the level Numbers *Woods and Bowman repeatedly refer to the helicopters as "Hornets," an homage to the fact that SOG's Huey helicopters were called the Green Hornets. *When Bowman and Woods talk about the ZSU shooting down the Huey's they refer to the support as "FAC''.This is incorrect as FAC means Forward Air Control.The correct would have been FAS or Forward Air Support.'' *After Bowman and another SOG operative kill two Viet Cong standing guard before being approached by Mason and Woods, if you check the water where the other body should be it is not there *This is the only level in the campaign set in the Vietnam War that the NVA is not present. *It seems strange that when Swift and Mason enter the tunnel, Swift has a silenced M1911 while Mason has a Python. Tunnel Rats in Vietnam often used silenced weapons because firing a weapon like a revolver in such tight spaces would be extremely loud and potentially hurt the shooter's hearing and give their position away. *Even though the player is placing C4 packs, Woods will call it Semtex. *Strangely, in the cutscene leading up to this mission it shows a UH-1 Huey with rockets and guns mounted on it crashing, but in-game the model is of a transport. *There is a glitch when Bowman does not appear to open the rat tunnel. The player must restart the level. *It is odd how Mason got a Commando and a WA2000 when Semtex is detonated, knowing the player doesn't use the weapons before the detonation. *This is the only campaign level in Black Ops where a sniper rifle is one of the starting weapons. *In Kravchenko's room, you will find the same picture of the Soviet soldiers during the level Project Nova and it is the same that you find in Kravchenko's room in the level Payback. *The player can kill the chickens and pigs in the village after detonating the C4. *This is the first time chickens appear outside of cages in the Call of Duty series. *There are a few free chickens seen right before the player detonates the Semtex. The player can kill them with the M1911 without revealing their position, even though the Viet Cong are right in front of them. *When Mason said to Woods on the rat tunnel, Woods said, "Charlie at 9' o clock." But the Viet Cong moves right not left. *In the rat tunnels, the huge bugs on the walls cannot be killed. *The ZPU in the village can be destroyed by 2-3 shots of a Commando. *It is possible to take out the ZSU in one shot with the WA2000 by killing the enemy operating it. *In the beginning of the level after the helicopter gets shot down and Mason examines the pilot in the PS3/360 version, the pilot is wearing a pilot helmet with a protector covering his eyes and he's caucasian. In the Wii version, the pilot is African-American and no protector is being used to cover his eyes. *Sometimes, Mason will say "Rat tunnel up ahead" twice, prompting Woods to say "I see it" after each one. *It is impossible to kill any of the Vietnamese civilians in this level as the bullets go straight through them. The player still gets a citation for killing a civilian if the player shoots at them. *When the player escapes the rat tunnels and is on the cliffs, Reznov appears beside the player. This is odd as Reznov should have still been crawling out of the tunnel and Mason was in front of the exit, though this could draw more proof to the fact that Reznov isn't really there. *The player cannot pick up any weapons in the rat tunnels, as the enemy weapons disappear. *The AK-47s that the Viet Cong drop will occasionally have woodland camouflage. *The raven seen in this level, right before the player passes the sleeping Viet Cong, uses the same skin as the ravens in Vendetta. *The dead pilot in the left seat of the downed chopper is always named Pvt. Davis. *There is no real evidence on how the chopper had crashed but is implied that it was hit by the ZPU. *When heading to the rally point to meet up with Bowman, the Viet Cong guards' conversations are about fishing. *It is possible to kill both of the VC sleeping in the hammocks without Woods killing the other, to do this you have to ignore them and go straight to the VC eating and kill him, then Woods will proceed to exit that part of the hut, then go back inside and you can knife both of them. *While holding Python with flashlight, it's still possible to sprint. It's done by holding the "sprint" button, but the weapon won't shake unlike the other ones in the game. *Sometimes Woods won't say "Shh. Charlie," and only the subtitles will appear. *Sometimes, if the player stops for short moments while crawling out of the rat tunnel, Reznov won't appear on the cliff. *In the rat tunnels, turning off your flashlight wont stop the Viet Cong from spotting you, as they will simply attack you anyway, despite them not actually seeing you, although they can possibly see you because they might have stayed underground for so long, making their eyes adjust to the darkness well. *It is possible to unlock the Heavy Hand achievement without using a Grim Reaper. *When Mason is speaking to Woods and Bowman about Kravchenko, he calls him "General Kravchenko", even though Kravchenko only holds the rank of Colonel. *When in the rat tunnels, Mason says 'Hold' to Swift before Reznov even drops through the hole in the ceiling. That however may be because of the noise Reznov made (in Mason's mind). *When the player watches the area with ZPU before they discover it, some soldiers will suddenly appear out of nowhere. *The 3 VC that Mason and Woods killed with knives and the VC that Reznov pushes out of his tunnel all look the same. *At the end, Woods tells the chopper to leave, ignoring Reznov, who isn't on yet, foreshadowing the fact that Reznov is fake yet again. *There are a couple of VC on a sampan behind the one you get on at the start of the mission. They appear to be asleep, which is strange, since the gunfire should have woken them up. However, they may be dead, but no blood can be seen, and if aim assist is on, you can automatically aim at them. Finally, Reznov can also be seen shooting at them sometimes. *It is odd how the mission select description says that this takes place in Northern Vietnam, despite the Viet Cong operating mainly in the south. *Outside the map there is a completely random bicycle wheel floating in the air, seemingly pointless which might be just an object left there by the developers. *If the player swaps out the M1911 for another weapon, they will be able to use that weapon as their secondary for the stealth portion of the mission, however one should note that the weapon will be useless to the character regardless as using any weapon other than the SOG knife at anytime before detonating the c4 in the village will give a player a citation for giving away their position, also once they detonate the c4 and are free to fire their weapons, any weapon the player has will be automatically switched out with a Commando with a grenade launcher and a WA2000. *There is a glitch when the player is supposed to enter the rat tunnels with Swift that makes Woods disappear and the player is unable to continue the mission. Suiciding doesn't fix the problem. *When Mason and Swift are in the tunnels, Mason stops to talk to Reznov. When he turns to Swift, Swift says, "What the fuck is wrong with you?", implying that Mason appeared to be talking to himself and further proving the fact that Reznov is not real. *After killing the VC that stabs Swift in the rat tunnels, if the player examines the VC's body, his mouth still moves. *If you hold a grenade while you swap to C4 when going to the village, when you release it you will place a C4 stack right where you are looking, just like in multiplayer, but it doesn't explode when you detonate all the C4. If you stand near it, you are given the option to pick it up again, which will cause it to disappear forever. *Pvt. Davis, the pilot in the left seat of the downed chopper at the beginning, appears multiple times up through Payback despite dying in this level. *This level is the only one where the player receives a WA2000. *When Mason climbs into the sampan and holds a human shield the AK-47 has a different firing sound, it sounds similar to the AK-47 in Call of Duty 4, after you kill all the enemies on the sampan the firing sound will be back to normal. *While in the rat tunnel, rats are found fleeing from the player. This is the second time rats are seen in a Treyarch game, the first being during Eviction in the subway. *After using the VC as a human shield and killing the rest of the VC, if the player picks up an AK-47 with woodland camouflage on it, it loses its camouflage after the SOG Knife is given to the player. *After Woods and Bowman blow up the rat tunnel, one might hear a short Vietnamese music. The singing voice appears to be a woman. *Sometimes when the player gets the SOG knife he may be able to switch it for his other weapon, but if he fires the gun the failure message wil appear "You were discovered" *After you plant the C4, if you run to the village before detonating the Viet Cong will immediately kill you and no sounds will be heard at all. Category:Trivia